Helmets Collide
by ElizaOfTheLowLands
Summary: The Blu team is losing and it's on to the Blu Engineer to capture the intelligence. But it won't be as easy as he thinks.


**Author note: Well hello, It's been a while since I wrote something.  
>Let's say this has been stuck in my mind for a while. I was actually dared to write this in a game of truth or dare. I regret nothing.<br>I hope you will like the story. I don't have a lot of experience in writing fan fictions but I hope I read enough to produce something you guys will like.  
>well enough of me babbling on to the story.<br>I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Used In This Story. Valve Inc. does  
>_<strong>

"Time has been added" the announcer's voice called over the ruined landscape.  
>Corpses dressed in blue uniforms were scattered over the battlefield, showing off who was at advantage. Shots were heard from the Blu Headquarters as a Heavy protected the briefcase with the team's intelligence, a medic and dispenser at his side. The Red team barged into the room again.<br>"Ready to charge!" the medic quickly yelled before he charged Heavy for what it seemed the millionth time. Heavy laughed with new frenzy as he shot all the Red canon fodder. When he cleared the view again he sighed and looked at the medic. "Doctor, how long vill this take?" The Heavy asked with a bit of a nervous smile.  
>"I have no idea" Medic said in a calm tone. "As long as our Engineer is searching for the intelligence we need to keep this up, Ja?" Heavy nodded and quickly re-loaded Sascha as he was getting ready for a new round of protecting the briefcase.<p>

The said Blu Engineer was deep in enemy headquarters as everybody of the Red team tried to obtain their briefcase. He checked his dispenser's health which was fine and quickly continued to run searching for the red briefcase of the enemy.  
>Engineer was cautious he was slow around the corners of walls and looked behind his back watching if he wasn't followed by Spies. He started to run faster and his Heavy breathing echoed from the bare walls around him. A red mark flashed in the corner of his eye and he quickly halted and walked a bit back and read what the sign said "Intelligence -"<br>"Hehehe" the Engineer chuckled and quickly continued his way in the direction the sign pointed.

Engineer reached the room and carefully walked in, cautious for any surprise attacks. It was quiet and it seemed save. He slowly moved towards the briefcase until he stood right before it. He was so close. If he managed to get it back at his base they would finally win this game. His fallen comrades would re-spawn and he could finally take a well-deserved break.  
>Carefully he grabbed the sides of the briefcase and lifts the whole thing from the desk. It was quite heavy. Its bright shining red color would be quite a mark to see him.<br>A rough low voice broke him from his musings as he quickly turned around to search for the owner. "And WHAT do you think you're doing you Maggot?"  
>Engineer quickly turned to a dark corner of the office and froze on the spot as he saw the owner of the voice.<p>

A red soldier emerged from the dark with his usual scowl placed on his strong features. "I-I... ehm..." Engineer managed out as he backed away with the case in his hand. He slowly started reaching for his pistol he kept in his pocket but as soon as he hand was around the metal a loud metal clunk was heard and everything went black for a second.  
>Engineer sunk to his knees but was soon gripped by his neck and pinned to the wall by a very pissed off soldier. "Maggot! You think I let a prissy little girl like you challenge me?" He growled in the Engineers ear.<p>

Engineer gasped for air as the iron grip on his throat didn't lessen. He started blinking behind his goggles trying to will away the black spots which started to appear. "P-Please... l-let me g-go..." he gasped out in a futile attempt to save his life.

The Soldier looked up from underneath his helmet and observed the other man. Engineer started to turn as blue as his own clothing as he chocked and gasped for air.  
>Seeing scars and wounds on the other's arms and neck. Probably bullet wounds from this round being healed by a medic. He seemed to have a lot. An Engineer was a defense person. They weren't supposed to infiltrate into enemy bases. That must mean the Red team was winning. Soldier grinned a bit at the idea and loosened his grip slightly to let the man breath.<br>Maybe he could play around with him for a bit. For as long this round may continue.

Engineer gasped for air as his throat was released for a bit. His lungs thankfully sucking in precious air. Why did the Soldier released him? He could have killed him if he wanted. He heard from his team's Demoman that the Red soldier was a brute dumb killing machine. Knowing no merci. Carefully he looked a bit down only to be met with the hot gaze of a pair of blue eyes from underneath the heavy helmet. He saw a grin grow on the Soldiers face and the Engineer gulped. What was he planning?

"Listen up Maggot. I'll let you live... for now. But first I want some fun. If you know what I mean" The Soldier chuckled out with an even bigger grin on his face.  
>The Engineer gulped again and looked a bit scared behind his goggles and looked away. He wanted to live. But to lose his dignity as a man... He wasn't sure if he could handle that.<p>

Soldier looked as the Blu Engineer paled a bit and gulped as he grinned. Oh yes this was going to be fun. He shifted slightly and moved his leg between the other man's legs and started to rub slightly. "You should know. I wasn't waiting for your agreement~ Understood Maggot?" He said with a strong movement against the others nether regions, punctuating his point.

Ripped from his thought as he felt rubbing against his member. A low groan escaped from the Engineers throat and he released the briefcase which was in his hand. "Hng..." he let out as the Soldier gave a nasty hard rub against him "Y-yes..."  
>Soldier gave a harder rub with his leg "Yes what..? Private?"<br>"Y-Yes si-ah-r" Engineer panted out. He felt his member getting harder and a blush crept on his tanned skin as he still was looking away.  
>"Good~" Soldier mused as he moved his hand towards the others crotch and started to palm the other roughly through the blue pants. He looked up again only to be met with the goggles and helmet of the man. Soldier frowned but it quickly turned to a grin as he knew a helmet was something a soldier treasured and didn't like to use it. Quickly he shuffled his hand underneath the helmet and moves it off the others head making it fall on the ground with a thud.<p>

Engineer shivered as he was palmed by the big hand but quickly snapped out of it when he felt cool air on his head he quickly looked around to see where it went and frowned as he saw the soldier smirk at him. A scowl placed itself on the Engineers face. He disliked it when he wasn't wearing his helmet. It was his normal gear. He wore it every day and he didn't felt complete without it. He swiftly lifted his arm and flipped of Soldier's helmet. He grinned a bit as he saw a frown on the Soldier's face.

Soldiers grip tightened around the others crotch as he frowned "You maggot! You have guts. You will get it now you goggle wearing, wrench wielding blockhead." He yelled. Quickly soldier release the man and threw him on the floor and pinned him down again at the wrists and with his other hand he plucked off the goggles. And he quickly leaned and sucked and bit on the others neck marking him as his. Quickly he ripped open the shirt and moved away the band which kept up the man's pants.  
>Soldier grinned as he heard the other pant and gasp underneath him and took a nipple in his mouth and bit and sucked on it while moving his hand towards Engineer's entrance.<br>He made little circles around and teased making the man in blue wither and moan softly. He slipped in a digit and started to thrusts a bit in and out and moved it to create some more space.

"A-Ah! God... w-wha.. Are y-yaa... doing...?" Engineer panted out as he felt himself being intruded. It felt weird but the feeling was even more arousing when Soldier started to move around and thrust into him. Bucking his hips into the feeling he gave in.  
>Quickly Soldier moved down the pants and slipped in another finger hooking and turning around within the Engineer "You'll see Cupcake~" Soldier said with a big grin. He never thought the Engineer would be willing to do this. The least he could do was give the man also some release. He released Engineer's hands and moved it to the others erect member and started to stroke and tease it till the pre-cum was leaking from it and the only sound he heard were silent moans and groans from the other man.<br>Satisfied with his work he let go of the man's member and slipped out his fingers.

Engineer let out a slight disappointed moan as he felt the loss of the fingers but he was surprised when he was flipped on his stomach and he stiffened when he felt the Soldier hard warm length press against his entrance. "Here we go, Pumpkin" Soldier whispered in his ear as he thrusted in, in one go.  
>Engineer cried out as he felt his walls stretch around the others hard member. "A-Ah.. Hng... Dammit..." he said as he fisted his hands and pointed his face towards the ground.<p>

Soldier gritted his teeth as he tried to keep in a moan. It felt so good to do this again. It had been so long and from the feeling, It had been a while for the Engineer too. "Sweet Mother of God. S-such a tight a-ass you have Cupcake." He panted out. Slowly he started moving, moaning because of the tight feeling around his member. Not being able to hold back anymore he started to thrust harder and faster, pounding into the bundle of nerves deep inside the Engineer causing the other to cry out loud as his prostate was abused.  
>"N-nag dammit... A-Ah! H-Harder... P-Please...Hng..." he moaned out as he started to lose his mind as pleasure takes over.<p>

"W-with pleasure hehe..." Soldier panted out and he started to speed up more and aimed to hit the other's prostate. He leaned forward and roughly grabbed Engineer's member and started to stroke it in the same rough pace he was pounding into the Engineer's entrance.  
>Engineer arched roughly and bucked his hips into the combined feeling.<br>Heat started to take over his whole body and one last hit into his prostate made him shudder harshly and shot his seed right into the waiting hand of Soldier.

Soldier came hard into the other's ass as he felt the other's walls clamp around his member. He gripped the others hips roughly as he rid out his orgasm and he quickly slipped out and whipped his member and zipped up his pants while panting hard.  
>"Thanks for the fun Pumpkin. I'll let you live this time. You better watch out" he said with a slight smirk on his face. He grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head.<br>He paced out of the room trying to find someone to shoot.

Engineer slowly got up and winced and shivered as he felt cum dripping out of his entrance. He ignored the feeling and pulled up his pants and sloppily buttoned up his shirt. He slowly moved to the almost forgotten briefcase and grabbed the metal handle and looked at the ground where his seed was still on the ground. He grabbed his goggles and hard hat and quickly ran out of the room before reinforcements would arrive.

"Attention The Intelligence Has Been Stolen"


End file.
